world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414ThiagoAcenia
ill s-- transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 14:51 -- TA: Hi Acenia, how are you doing? 3=:] GT: Decent! Yourself?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: I'm doing well, although my father is... TA: Well, let's just say he can be kind of strict. GT: I imagine ours are similar in the most different ways possible. There was probably a better way to put that, but I'm not so great with fancy words.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: That's fine, how is Rilset these days? GT: What?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: Your father, Rilset? GT: Nobody told you that.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: My father just did. 3=:p GT: What is the identifying thing that led him to that conclusion?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: It was I who identified the name. GT: I only gave you a first.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: And I was only given a first name./Acenia is not a common name. TA: I don't suppose you are free in a week? GT: Your violation of privacy is so casual.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: :(Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: I belive you misunderstand me, miss. 3=:[ TA: Father invited me to a party,/one that your parents will be hosting, see? GT: You may mean to show off! Connections, knowledge and such. But if someone doesn't give you all the details, perhaps its best not to pry.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: He mentioned yours and another's first names. GT: It would have come in time.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: And I am unaware of such a party.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: Apologies for spoiling the surprise. 3=;] TA: I thought you would know already, sorry. GT: I am usually not allowed to go! It's no surprise.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: ...You're not allowed to go? Whyever not? GT: I don't want to talk about it.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: narrows his eyes at the screen. TA: Very well, I will not press you on it. TA: Still, I am a bit disappointed, miss... 3=:[ TA: I hope we can get you reinvited. GT: Honestly, all I'm seeing is a highblood telling me they're visiting my parents? It just sounds like an announced attack. Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: No, no! Our paretns are very good friends! TA: There is no ill will harbored betwixt us. GT: You'll have to understand my mistrust.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: I understand, I hope we can cross this./I was hoping we could go together,/but it is important to respect you/and honor your feelings as a lady. TA: Anything less would be unbecoming. TA: In... other news, I have begun my blog! 3=:] GT: I'm glad!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: And so, here is a link to my blog: http://transchronicallegorator.tumblr.com/ GT: http://acenia-etrors.tumblr.com/Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: Right! My posts are hidden right now~Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'm reformatting themѼ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: SorryѼ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: Incredible! Your blog is so pretty! 3=:D TA: I'll have to take some notes on your style. TA: Well, I guess I should leave you be./I hope to see you in a week./Maybe... see you at the party? TA: 3=:| GT: :TѼ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't know, we might be dead by then!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ GT: Who knows these nights?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ TA: Barring that possibility? TA: I suppose we will see next week./Later, Acenia Etrors. 3=:] -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 15:32 -- Thiago leans back in his chair and smirks.